User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 Still want to go on chat? Hello Dean, sorry to bother you but do you still want me on chat? Sorry it's a few days late, but I'm free for a few minutes. Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:36, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Templates *No problem. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:49, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) *I will continue looking. Honestly CageMatch stopped listing any events after '13 which I find very weird because the RCW Facebook definitely advertised events going all the way up to this month. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC)) *Lol. Yes it is! And yes please. I think now would be a great time for that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:48, January 30, 2017 (UTC)) Elimination Chamber Poster *Hi Dean, there is a new official poster for Elimination Chamber on WWE.com (proof). So I've made a version to fit the infobox but I can't add it as the page is locked, could you please add this picture that I've attatched below? Please get back to me whenever you're free on my talk page. MasonWikia (talk) 07:54, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Mason Chat Hi, want to chat with me? I have a free time now. --VonTarkin (talk) 19:35, January 31, 2017 (UTC) RAW Tag Team Champs Hello, May I ask you to unlock this page so I can add a photo of current Tag Team Champs? --VonTarkin (talk) 13:39, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Ok, done. Thanks --VonTarkin (talk) 14:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC) CZW events *That would be no problem. Glad to help. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:58, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) Helping on editing the WWE Raw Women's Championship gallery Hi Dean sorry I need help, I was editing the champion gallery of the wwe raw women's champion but when edited the dates the template bugged, could you fix the champion gallery. Thank for your time Team69Roll (talk) 20:50, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Chat Lol, I cost you money? How come? --VonTarkin (talk) 18:45, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Hi Dean, I am not able to add the correct facebook page to wrestling alliance of the rockies it should be https://m.facebook.com/war.utah Could use also add the logo? Hello again, I get an error when trying to add this to the Brick Alexander championships. Its the exact one used for Chris Masters. *'Wrestling Alliance of the Rockies' **WAR Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Also how would I add Brick to the current roster for Wrestling Alliance of the Rockies and Chris Masters to alumni? Brick26 (talk) 16:32, February 26, 2017 (UTC)Chris Johnson i have the goldberg universal championship side plate belt but i am having trouble unloading it to the belt history gallery on the champion gallerey page never mind Skype Can you get on Skype briefly? I have a question that I need to ask you. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:28, March 14, 2017 (UTC) NXT TakeOver: San Antonio Hello Dean is VanAguilar, about the page of NXT TakeOver: San Antonio since lock the page but there is a missing, the Attendance, Sponsor and External links are missing. So please Dean can we Unlock this page for try to fixing this page thanks. Vanaguilar (talk) 22:38, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Merging pages Hi Dean, could you please merge this pages: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Bailey and http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Kitsune ? According to Cagematch these two guys are actually the same person. --VonTarkin (talk) 18:28, March 21, 2017 (UTC)